


Hungry For The Wild

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Death, F/M, Fenrir Saves Hermione, Fenrir Treats Hermione Well, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: A man attempts to DATE RAPE Hermione one weeknight out but someone - or something - comes to the rescue, a lone Werewolf. The next day Hermione learns what has happened to her and that the reason she's so alone is that Fenrir is her soulmate. Does she allow him to turn her, or does she go back to the city condemning them to only mate as Humans? Or does she develop a Hunger for the WILD?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Hungry For The Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Art3misiA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misiA/gifts).



> Image made by [LKat719](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKat719/pseuds/LKat719/works)
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/MWVs7W6)

Lights flickered and dazzled her. The noise of the Muggle Rave music pelted her ears and caused her to shake. She took another swig of her shandy – it was a Wednesday and she saved the heavy drinking for the weekend. She still needed a clear head to fight for the rights of creatures unable to defend themselves. Right now, she was out with Ginny, Daphne, Luna, Astoria, Hannah and Susan who was partying hard whilst she was left at the bar. She turned her back on the bar and watched as her friends raised their arms up in the air. All her married friends!

Ginny had married Harry a year after she left school before she pursued her career in Quidditch. Daphne had been one of the Slytherins to return with Slughorn to fight for the school. She even watched as Neville killed Nagini! From then on, her Slytherin nature showed as she pursued him doggedly in their eighth year. Luna was engaged to Draco – her wedding this Saturday. Astoria, Daphne’s younger sister, was in love with Dennis Creevey and they had been going steady for a while now, it was evident that would lead to marriage. Susan had caught her own Slytherin – the playboy Blaise Zabini decided he wanted a Hufflepuff, and Susan was the one he chose. Hannah was with Theo and the only girl on non-alcoholic drinks.

As for Hermione, herself? She was free as a bird, so they say. Ron Weasley had said that kissing her was like kissing his sister and that was that. Not that Molly had not tried to put her together with Charlie or George, but neither was interested in her. Charlie liked her for her compassion shown towards the mistreated Dragon in Gringotts, but he was to everyone’s surprise, with Narcissa Black formerly Mrs Malfoy. A witch that had divorced Lucius after the war and was now quite happy with her younger lover. Molly didn’t approve! George was with Angelina. Hermione wondered whose grief was talking when they slept together. Still, they seemed happy enough.

So here she was, on a mid-weeknight out, watching her friends have fun but unable to join in herself. Without even turning she picked up her shandy and took another sip. Ginny was fighting her way through the crowd. Hermione rolled her eyes, this was another example of why she hated this. Everyone was on a high, all the weddings and fluffiness had lulled people. Her own senses were razor-sharp, she still remembered there were Death Eaters out there. That one could easily harm any of them.

A purple light flashed in front of her eyes and she was thrown back in the department of mysteries – of a handsome Russian face twisted with anger as he aimed a curse at her. Suddenly Hermione could not breathe. She clutched tightly on her chest with one hand and gripped onto the edge of the bar with the other, her knuckles going white with the pressure.

Ginny noticed her friend pale, “Hey,” she said softly. “you all right? You look a bit spaced out. Perhaps you should go home? I’ll apparate home with you.”

Someone else noticed too, a young man next to her: “I was about to go,” he offered, “I would not mind escorting the lady home.”

Instead of looking relieved and running off into the crowd, Ginny stuck close to Hermione, “I think I should see her home.”

With that Hermione found Ginny had wrapped her arms around her waist, “Need. Out!” she gasped.

Daphne had walked up to the pair and helped hoist Hermione up the other side, “What’s wrong?”

“Purple,” was all Ginny need say and Daphne understood. She had been told the story several times. The girls stumbled as they were slightly worse for wear. “Where do we go?”

Hermione began to feel funny, as if she hadn’t a care in the world, “I’m all right,” she said, “I can go on my own, you girls have fun.”

It bothered her that she could not let her hair down, but with a constant bombardment of sounds, echoing their cacophonous fury inside her head, it was not always easy. She was tired and felt like a burden.

“You know the law,” Daphne hissed, “A.W. A. F. Apparate With A Friend,” Hermione’s head rolled back and her eyes were closing.

“Wanna be on my own,” she mumbled.

Ginny sighed, “You can barely walk, Hermione.”

The man showed up again and smiled charmingly, “It is no inconvenience for me to send her home.”

“No,” Ginny said, “thanks again for the offer but we got this.”

Then Hermione’s eyes opened and smiled at the man, “I don’t mind if this man wants to take me home,” she turned around quite awkwardly. “Sure it’s not a-any trouble?”

The man shook his head and proceeded to wrap one of her arms around his neck, both Ginny and Daphne watched as Hermione was walking away, “Something about this is not right,” Daphne muttered.

“You don’t have to convince me,” Ginny said.

“I think we should follow them.”

Surreptitiously they made sure their wands were in the invisible arm holsters, an ingenious charm invented by the Half-Blood Prince, for it kept their wands invisible too. It turned out he had back up notes kept in his office, so the loss of his book was not complete. In her spare time, Hermione had shifted through the notes and organised them into chapters and subheadings. Snape may have died but his story would continue to guide and teach.

Daphne worried her lower lip and nodded, “At a distance.”

So they did and was shocked when they watched them turn away from the taxi rank nearby and both girls expressions turned sour as the man had steered her down an alleyway. The light did not reach here, one could barely see their hand in front of their face. Quietly as they could, they crept closer, making sure not to endanger Hermione. They watched him as he tore her thin spaghetti straps off her dress, yanking the rest of the material down exposing her breasts.

Ginny’s anger began to boil, Daphne noticed her friend gritting her teeth and kept a steadying hand on her arm, “We can’t interfere,” she hissed. “Not yet.”

Just as they were about to confound the man they saw eyes light up in the dark. Of course, it was the full moon. Now not only was she in danger with a muggle she was also up for being attacked by a werewolf! A massive beast who snarled and growled at the man, maw dripping wet with saliva, pointed white teeth gleamed in the night along with his startlingly intelligent amber eyes.

Before the girls could do anything the Werewolf leapt at the man and tore and ripped out his throat silencing the scream that never came. Blood pooled in the divots and dips in the ground. The werewolf turned to the girls chuffed, nodded and leapt on all fours into the night.

When the scene was clear they disposed of the body by fiendfyre and evanesced the blood from Hermione’s skin. Her dress was unfixable. They picked her up and apparated away with her.

“She must never be made aware of what passed this night,” Daphne said. Ginny nodded.

She only knew one kindly Werewolf, but he had died in the battle. Perhaps one that she’d helped through her work at the ministry? Ginny wished she knew. Later that night when settled into bed, she told Harry what had happened he gulped: “That’s awful, will she be all right?”

“I doubt any of us will be all right ever again, but I hope whatever that muggle did…”

“It’s called Date Rape. Muggles drug drinks left unattended and their victim isn’t aware of what is happening to them. I suppose it is the same thing that Merope Gaunt did to Tom Riddle Jr,” he sighed rubbing his forehead, “Unfortunately their testimony lies heavily on how quickly they tell the police, even then, without a body, she can’t seek justice.”

“I think justice has been truly served,” Ginny said waspishly. “He won’t be missed.”

“In other news,” Harry hated when he had to tell his wife bad news, “Greyback, along with Dolohov, has escaped.”

Dolohov was a swear word to one with Prewett blood and Ginny scowled, “I’ll kill him if I see him,” she vowed!

“Unfortunately that means I’d have to arrest you,” Harry sighed opening his body up so she could get closer.

Ginny snuggled into Harry, “Justice is one screwed bitch,” she said as his arm wrapped around her body and she spread an arm over his torso, “So,” she sighed, “are you going to get a tattoo?”

“No!”

Ginny sulked a little but brightened up as there was still time to convince him – a lifetime – her head rested on his chest, “Harry,” she said, “I want a baby!”

Harry spat out the water he had been drinking.

**II**

Hermione woke up – her head throbbing, her mouth dry as sandpaper. She heard a knock on the door, and it reverberated through her skull. Her body protested but she shuffled her feet along the floor to get to the door. She noticed she was in a pair of fluffy light pink pyjama’s with a white heart motif on the top and little hearts in various shades of pink trailing down the trousers. Ginny must have dressed her.

She opened the door and leaned against the frame pressing her hand against her head, “Yes,” she moaned.

Before she could say anything her visitor pushed her into her flat and walked in as if he owned the place. Only when she was back in semi-darkness she glanced up and noticed a huge man in her flat – gruff, black but with silver hair in a streaky line down the back of his head. He sniffed around the flat and only when finished he was satisfied and sat down in her mint green reading chair – it was the most incongruous sight she’d ever seen in her life.

“Who are you?” she said quietly. Wincing at the sound of her own voice.

“Surprised you don’t recognise me,” he growled. Intensely dark eyes seemed to gaze right through her soul, “perhaps a re-introduction is required, although I know who you are.”

Whilst he was talking she slowly made her way to the sofa used only when she had guests, “Fine,” she whispered, “but quietly.”

“I know you are Hermione Granger,” he chuffed, there was something that clicked in her brain. “I know you’re working to understand species that aren’t your own. I am a big believer that to understand something it’s through living with them,” he gazed at her, his head tilted to the side, contemplating her. “So,” he put his cheek on the back of his hand, “I have a proposition for you.”

“Tell me who you are first,” she said, her voice scratchy from something. She was sure she only had shandy last night. Why did she feel like she’d gone two rounds with Mike Tyson? “Sorry,” she got her wand out of its hold and cast Aguamenti – a glass of water appeared before her eyes and she took a refreshing sip. “That’s better,” she blinked, and clarity had been restored to her. “GREYBACK!”

“The one and the same,” he sighed passing a hand over his brow, “I saved you from being raped last night, don’t believe me ask your friends. The two redheads.”

“I will.”

She got up and found her purse on the little side table along with her keys and found her enchanted coin,  _ Ginny come to my flat, now _ ! Moments later her friend was by her side and Ginny gasped at who was with them. “What is he doing here? I thought he died…” she had to act surprised for Hermione’s sake, even though she knew he’d escaped.

“Clearly I have not,” he snapped, “and will you tell your friend I rescued her last night.”

Then Ginny turned to Hermione and sat her down, “Last night you were a victim of a crime, Daphne and I tried to stop you but for some reason, you wanted to go with this man. You acted as if you were off your head, but you weren’t, it turned out a man had drugged your drink,” Ginny sighed and hugged Hermione, “Daphne and I were about to intervene but this black wolf with a silver stripe down his back from its forehead to its….”

“ _ It _ , happens to be here,” Greyback muttered. “Yes,” he sighed, “that was me. I can assure you that man won’t bother anyone again.”

Confusion spread through Hermione’s brain showing in her eyes as she gazed at the Werewolf sitting in her living room, “Why did you save me?” she asked softly, shyness took over and she began fiddling about with the hem of her pyjama top.

Fenrir rolled his eyes and glared at her, “I was told you were the Brightest Witch Of Your Age,” he said, “is that not the moniker my disobedient pup called you by?”

“Yes,” she said. “So again why did you…”

“Oh, Merlin!” Ginny paled and gulped down her fear for the only possible outcome this could be. “No, you can’t be!”

“I rescued you for the same reason I wanted to get you away from Bellabitch – the reason your scent resonates deeply within me. You’re my soulmate and I have finally come to claim you.”

Hermione wished she could faint but the damsel-in-distress material she certainly wasn’t. Instead, she stood there with her mouth open, her eyes goggled, and she was stock still as she processed this information.

“S-Soulmate?” she stuttered, “but that means…”

“You’ll have to become a Werewolf too,” he said. “It’s normally easier if bitten as a child but if you come to my camp there are all sorts of people there to help you. Don’t believe everything Lupin told you, he was a coward who couldn’t face his true self.”

“He was not meant to be a werewolf,” Ginny snarled, “you bit him due to revenge.”

“I don’t deny it,” he smirked as he lazed back in the chair, “but I need  _ you _ , Hermione, it’s why I broke out of Azkaban.”

“What about Dolohov?”

“What about him? He is free, yes, but we did not plan it that way. Now,” he said, “I’m not one for sentimentality but how about you see my Pack, live with us for a few days, see for yourself. Perhaps,” he said, “you might have a better case if you are speaking from experience.”

Gulping Hermione nodded. Ginny gasped, “You can’t be  _ agreeing _ to this?”

“I am,” Hermione said. “He has faultless logic. What if I do not like what I see?”

“Then we’ll mate as humans,” he shrugged his shoulders as if it was a foregone conclusion in everybody’s mind.

A tingle rushed through her body; he was not a bad-looking man. She was quite fond of deep, growling voices, and his physique was strong. Everything about him exuded confidence and he was as intense as they come. If they were soulmates she could not think of anyone better to be within this predicament than him. He will keep her safe, free from any harm. A frisson of excitement cascaded down her body causing her to shiver at the delicious thought of sleeping with this virile man. “Yes,” he said, “a soul mate cannot be with anyone who isn’t it.”

“It’s quite rare,” Ginny chipped in. “It happens once in a century. Only those with magical qualities have soulmates.”

“Then I shall pack,” Hermione said decisively. “Don’t worry, Ginny, I will be back in a few days.”

“You better be,” Ginny replied, hugging Hermione tightly to her. “Write to me to assure me that you’re still alive.”

Hermione started to sniffle, “This is silly, it is only for a weekend,” she wiped tears from her eyes. “Keep this to yourself until I made my mind up, okay.”

It only took Hermione half an hour to pack her clothes, another hour to pack some books and some more on hair tonics and essentials. Ginny made Greyback stay in the seat, keeping her wand pointed at him.

“No funny business,” she snapped, “you better not be lying!”

They were silent for the rest of the time. Hermione walked in, two and a half hours later, wearing light lilac robes, her purple beaded bag in her hands. Ginny immediately hugged and kissed Hermione on the cheeks and rubbed her arms. “Be careful,” she sighed.

“I will.”

Greyback stood up and loped gracefully towards her, “Let’s go,” he said kissing the back of her hand.

The last Ginny saw of her friend was her uncertain smile as she was led away by Fenrir through the Apparition tunnel.

With trepidation in her heart, Ginny Apparated back home. She would not stop worrying about Hermione’s safety until Monday.  _ The only trouble is _ , she frowned as she started to peel potatoes, onions and carrots for her and Harry’s dinner,  _ a lot could happen between then and now.  _

Would Hermione be the city dweller she was meant to be, or will she become hungry for the wild? Ginny sincerely hoped it would be the former.


End file.
